


【紫氷】獨佔欲

by linoxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M, 紫冰 - Freeform, 紫氷, 陽泉Ｗエース
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 全是妄想※ 後編待續
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 3





	1. 獨佔欲（前編）

「室ちん、還沒好嗎？」紫原敦拎了袋薯片晃晃悠悠的倚到門框邊上，長髮傾斜之下一張似乎永遠也睡不醒的臉。

「啊啊…這就…………」  
冰室辰也正背對著他往身上套一件輕薄的亞麻T恤。

黑色的髪，黑色的衣服，氤氳在晨光里少年的輪廓像是樹冠上重叠的層層葉片、間隙透出細碎的微光。

無意識的、手上停止了撕扯包裝袋的動作，紫原輕輕瞇起眼，沒來由感到有些眩惑。

視線從對方裸露的肩胛移動到勾著領口的手指，然後是鎖骨、耳根、髮梢……因為低著頭，頸椎骨凸顯出來，那一片被日光折射出透明感的肌膚上，隆起一層淡淡的陰影。

還是眩惑。如同見到剛剛制作完成、又在雪櫃裏轉了一圈才被擺上桌的水果布丁。  
無論如何都想咬一口下去的感覺…………

雙肩忽然橫生出重量，冰室疑惑的偏了偏頭：  
「…敦？」  
沒有回答。  
紫原垂眼默默盯著對方的後頸幾秒，遂低下頭將唇貼覆上去不輕不重地啃咬起來。

「…………好冰。」  
被碰觸的瞬間條件反射地縮緊了肩膀，冰室皺眉推拒著他：「你剛剛吃了什麽？」  
「冰棒。」始作俑者孩子氣的笑了，故意張大嘴巴給他看：「舌尖都凍麻了呢。」  
「…………………………」  
有些無可奈何，不过冰室顯然也早已習慣了不去跟對方計較。他回身將散落在床上的衣物收起掛回壁櫥裡：  
「走吧。」

「…室ちん就穿這樣嗎？」  
「嗯，比較涼快一點。說真的，我對日本的夏天實在是……」冰室苦笑，一面整了整松垮的衣領，回頭卻見到紫原敦若有所思的杵在原地。  
「…………有問題？」他不解。  
「啊啊……大概有。」  
「大概？」  
「嗯。」  
紫原煞有介事的點點頭。  
「比如說，會讓人想要襲擊你。」  
「…欸？」

完全跟不上紫原的邏輯，冰室猝不及防被他捉住手腕強蠻拉扯過去。後背撞到衣櫥咚地一響，他微微嘶聲，揚起臉不滿地瞪著眼前這個行事莫名其妙的傢伙。  
25cm的身高差將冰室完全收納在對方的陰影之下，紫原過長的前髪垂下來，絲絲摻進墨色之中。  
「吶、室ちん…」  
他喚他，滿滿的撒嬌意味。

暗自嘆口氣，冰室的身體松懈下來。  
偏過臉輕輕靠上埋在自己頸窩的戀人，頭首相抵，鼻間全是紫原的氣息。  
這個平時吃太多零食的人，連髮絲都滲透出糖果的甜香。

「怎麽了？又沒睡醒嗎？」  
他淡淡的問，耳畔傳來聲帶振動的細微回響。  
紫原的吐息一下一下拂過他的頸側，有點撓心的…癢。

「果然……還是不行……」  
「嗯？」  
「太色氣了…室ちん……」  
——色氣？  
面對這突如其來的指控冰室不明所以。

「啊啊真是的！好想把室ちん整個包起來塗滿巧克力塞進美味棒裏面……」  
「不、給我等下…」感到話題似乎偏得有點離譜，冰室滿頭黑線伸手扳開賴在自己身上的傢伙：  
「到底在講些什麽奇怪的東西啊…」

「エ、ロ、イ、室ちん你。」  
紫原盯著他一字一頓的強調。

「……………………………………」  
完全不知該作何表情的無力感。  
「エロ什麽的才沒有吧。」  
Sexy這種褒貶參半的詞，即使是誇贊的意味，他也無法欣然接受。  
「有哦，哪裡都是。」  
偏偏對方還那麽篤定。

「看吧——髪線、眼角、脖子……哪裡都……」  
「皮膚也很白，室ちん又小小只、軟糖一樣，聞起來好香，手感也很好…」  
「我可不是什麽軟糖…而且也沒有特別白……」  
「有什麼關係，室ちん的全部我都喜歡～」  
紫原敦略帶甜膩的氣息呵過耳畔，濕滑的舌沿著頸側一路舔舐。距離太近，甚至能感覺到他的睫毛輕輕刷過的微癢。  
有點…不太妙。冰室皺起眉，漸漸感覺到不對勁。  
「…等等……敦…」  
「最喜歡…」  
著了魔一般輕聲呢喃著，紫原突然扳過他的臉吻上來，冰室辰也所有還來不及出口的話語全被哽在喉嚨化為綿長的嗚咽。  
最後倒映在那只清透的眸中是自己微微扭曲的臉，探入口腔的舌頭相互碰到的剎那，仿佛聽見腦海中有什麽開關啪地被扳啟的聲響。  
他吻得兇狠，身體亦緊緊貼過去，一手制住對方微不足道的掙扎，一手順著仰起的脖頸往下摸索。  
掌心隔著微糙的衣料描摹肌骨，紫原敦幾乎感覺不到冰室的體溫，手底下一片灼熱盡是自己被欲念燒沸的血液。  
熱い。  
欲しい。  
顔、体、音声、息吹、温度、匂い…………すべて。  
オレの物だし。  
獨佔欲。  
獨佔欲。獨佔欲。  
無法自控。  
「——…嗚！」蔓延的熱度無預警覆上性徵的刹那，冰室狠狠地顫了一下，幾乎是同時抓住紫原的手腕，然後使盡全力推開他：  
「…S、Stop！Please！！」  
被大聲喝止的人顯然沒料到會招致如此激烈的反抗，他踉蹌著后退幾步，半長的髮絲在空中劃過跌宕弧線。  
前髪散亂鋪開擋住了臉，紫原微微皺眉，暗影之下表情模糊殘存著陰鷙。  
伸手擦拭掉唇邊牽出的唾液，冰室辰也暗暗喘息著，樣子有些狼狽。  
誰也沒有說話。  
氣氛陡然間變得微妙起來。

「………噗、」  
紫原忽然噗嗤一笑：「室ちん只要突然緊張起來就會講英文呢～」  
「……啊、是嗎。」  
一邊整理好被拉扯得不成樣子的衣服，眼角的余光瞥到對方滿臉促狹笑意，他有點著惱，不自覺連聲音也冷下來。

「啊啦啦、生氣了嗎？」  
「沒有生氣。」  
「騙人，明明生氣了。」  
「………………………………」  
冰室不再吭聲，抿著唇沉默了良久，終於輕輕吁一口氣，嘴角習慣性的彎起來，帶點虛弱的溫柔：  
「…敦、你啊……胡鬧也要有個限度。」

——又是這種怎樣都好的表情。  
紫原突然被他刻意隱忍的態度刺到，瞬間焦躁起來。  
「我才沒鬧！」  
脫口而出的話語已是近乎賭氣，他驀地拖住冰室的手，神色間盡是彆扭的不耐：「室ちん又打算蒙混過去嗎？」  
「敦指什麽？」  
「所以說，室ちん明明知道吧。」  
眉頭皺得更深，雖然他也曉得對方是在裝傻敷衍他，但是一看到冰室亦真亦假的微笑，他總是無法任性發作。  
真的，從來都沒有對室ちん發過火。  
一次也沒有。  
紫原自己想想都覺得很不可思議，但又非常非常的不甘心。  
那種凝聚了全力卻打在棉花上的感覺。  
「…真是太狡猾了。」  
他極小聲抱怨一句，索性湊過去磨蹭冰室的臉。

「吶、可以嗎？」  
「可以嗎？室ちん…好想吃掉啦。現在。」  
仿佛受了很大委屈然後轉身向他討要糖果的小孩子。

真的是小孩子。  
耍性子的時候脾氣來得快去得也快，鬧他不成的話馬上會轉而撒嬌。  
每到這種時候冰室辰也就會覺得很沒轍。

他總是慣著他的，基本沒有辦法狠下心拒絕。  
這一點，其實紫原跟他都一清二楚。

「…可以嗎？」  
耳鬢廝磨間，紫原敦懶洋洋掛在他身上，雙手開始不安分的遊走。  
「別亂摸……」  
「吶、室ちん、回答我…」  
知道不會被推開，所以更是得寸進尺。  
指尖感覺到對方輕微的顫抖和閃躲，他不經意勾起唇角，雙眸掩藏在沉厚的髮絲下明明滅滅。

稍稍抬起臉故意貼近冰室的鬢邊慢悠悠呵氣：「其實你也不是沒有感覺的不是…——唔、」  
一隻手忽然伸過來捏住他兩邊面頰，紫原嘟著嘴瞄到對方沉浸在光影中的臉，太近了，反而看不清表情。  
啊啦……真的生氣了嗎？  
他自覺停下所有動作，然後便聽到冰室自言自語般帶點無奈的嘆息：  
「真是的……到底是誰比較狡猾啊…」

淡淡的香味竄入鼻腔，紫原楞了一下，在反應過來之前唇上已多出一道不屬於自己的溫度。  
柔軟的有些潮濕的親吻，無限接近的距離里，他呆呆的看著室ちん半斂的眼角一抹若有似無的笑意。  
冰室勾住他的肩膀輕輕咬他的唇瓣，很溫柔、很溫柔的力道，卻是最要命的誘惑。  
呼吸交織間，紫原敦總是低垂著的雙眸一點一點暗下去。

…………所以說，室ちん最狡猾了嘛。  
因為這樣做的話，他就會融化掉了啊。

長長的手臂撈過對方的腰貼近自己，屈起膝將腿卡進冰室的身體間輕輕磨蹭，紫原俯下身，以一種絕對佔有者的姿態去回應戀人難得主動的親吻。  
不同於方才不受控制的突然爆發，普通模式下他還是懂得收斂，甚至可以算得上是細緻而溫柔的。

因為室ちん真的好小只，好像一不小心就會捏碎的樣子。  
擁抱著冰室纖瘦的身體時，紫原敦的腦海中總有這樣的定式。  
但同時他也知道，這種小，也僅僅只是針對自己犯規的體格而言。  
況且他見識過冰室那比外表更加強韌又無比執著的內里，絲毫不柔弱，也不會妥協，總是讓他頭疼不已。

碰到跟籃球有關的事情的時候，室ちん就是這種堅不可摧非常倔強的模樣。  
倔強到讓人恨不得親手碾爆他才好——紫原曾經咬牙切齒地這樣想過。

『如果有什麽讓你覺得苦手、難以應付、感到非常麻煩，但是卻不能夠隨心所欲去碾碎、也沒辦法丟棄的時候，就是因為喜歡的緣故。敦，你的喜歡，就是這樣的感覺。』

很久以前小赤仔對他說過的話他依然記得。小赤的一切都是正確的，絕對的正確。

所以後來當他遇到冰室——那麼討厭的一個人，只不過比那些成天叫囂著夢想啊努力啊的熱血笨蛋稍微安靜一些而已，明明應該很脆弱卻頑固得要命，任憑他如何惡言相向也沒有絲毫退縮，甚至連表情都不曾動搖，堅硬得仿佛不會受傷一樣。  
其實怎麼可能…………紫原敦緊緊盯著冰室辰也那張騙人的臉上似乎永遠定位在某個座標的弧線——笑什麽呢，他都替他痛了。  
『室ちん真的很討厭！』  
『敦？』  
『我到底…爲什麽非要喜歡你不可？！』  
用非常非常不樂意的表情說著「すき」的紫原，那個時候真的是很生氣又很委屈。不好對付的室ちん，不能摧毀的室ちん，捨不得丟開的室ちん，總也抓不住的室ちん，一邊温柔照顧著他卻會讓他感到疼痛的室ちん……沒有辦法，因為實在很煩，干脆吃掉算了。

咬了一口的美味棒被丟在一邊，籃球脫出冰室的手心匀速滑遠，紫原敦把人壓在體育館光潔冰涼的木質地板上洩憤般親下去。  
就好像是同時捨棄了彼此最重要的東西，然後因為其中一方甚至不那麼情願的強制相接，兩人各自歪斜的軌跡从此合而為一。

第一次的KISS，是微辣的明太子的味道。  
日後他每每回想起來都覺得無比懊惱，早知道就应该選擇一个适宜的口味，黑糖味或者朱古力味都好，如果能讓糖分苦手的室ちん甜到化掉就最好了…………比如現在這樣——

舌頭捲住冰室的用力吮吸、深入，像是品嘗他喜歡的食品，談不上技巧之類的東西，紫原只是本能的去追逐著對方口腔中那絲絲若有似無的甜意。  
他微微睜開眼，看到冰室因為輕度缺氧和熱量的積聚而泛紅的面頰，右眼角下的淚痣在色氣的燻染下更加顯眼。

「…室ちん化掉了麼？」  
紫原敦放開對冰室的禁錮，回味了幾秒，又意猶未盡的去舔那個一直很讓他在意的小小標記。  
「……怎麼可能…」冰室辰也笑著閃躲。  
「那就快點化掉嘛…」  
小天使略嫌不滿的嘟噥，緊跟著立即追過去再度堵住對方的唇。

起司蛋糕的甜膩，醇厚巧克力的微苦，美味棒還擁有更多總在不斷更換的新口味，這些、他的舌尖全都一一嘗過。但是無論哪一種，都不是室ちん的味道。  
就連紫原自己也說不清楚，室ちん到底是什麽味道的。

「想要把室ちん整個包起來的話是真的哦，全部都吃下去，然後溶化在我的身體裏面……」

美味棒也好、pocky餅乾也好、朱古力也好、薯片也好、冰糕也好、糰子也好、室ちん也好……如果能全部吃掉就最好了。  
對於連思考「喜歡」是什麽都嫌麻煩的紫原來說，憑著本能去作為也許是將本心詮釋出來的最直接表達。

身為吃貨大概會習慣性的用對待食物的標準去衡量對人對事的感覺，紫原敦的甄別準則其實就只有好吃不好吃與麻煩不麻煩的區別。  
好吃與否是他人性格內在的指標，麻不麻煩就是相處模式的問題。  
而冰室辰也——他無疑是屬於那種擺在櫥窗最顯眼位置連包裝都華麗得無可挑剔的良品，不需推銷、不必試吃就可以毫不猶豫的入手。  
大概也正因如此，一開始紫原對這個人其實相當討厭。

並不是說有多完美，而是他總能面面俱到，連假相都裝扮得剛剛好。

球技上乘，身姿華麗，有著一副漂亮的臉孔，總是很溫和的對他笑，縱容他所有的壞習慣，會在小雅子朝他發火的時候恰巧攔下她的竹刀，趁著訓練場休息的間隙偷偷塞給他一包包零食…………紫原一直都知道，這個人是盤踞在人氣榜上，幾乎迎合了所有需求的良品。

真的很好，只是沒有挑戰性，看得多，便容易膩。  
他撇撇嘴，隨手拿走一袋，以為自己不會沉迷。

可還是有哪裡不太對，明明應該只有一種口味的東西，卻吃到層出不窮的味道。  
謎樣的、復雜的、從來沒有試過的味道。

當他不知從何時開始習慣性的黏在室ちん身邊，默默看著他笑臉下隱約浮動的疏離，看他刻意壓抑的忍耐，看他細微的掙扎，看他那麽拼命努力，最終還是全盤崩塌。  
冰室滾燙的眼淚大滴大滴地打在他的臉頰上，那個時候，紫原敦回想起來，自己確實是莫名覺得鬆了一口氣。

那枚總是掛在對方脖子上的舊銀戒指，時不時反射著黯淡的光，越來越刺眼，越來越刺眼，晃得他幾乎遁形。狼狽、又焦灼不堪。

想要無視、想要遠離、想要毀壞、想要捏碎，他明明就很討厭室ちん，雙手卻擅自選擇擁他入懷。

欲しい。欲しい。

哭也好，笑也好，偽裝也好，敷衍也罷，只要是屬於冰室的，聲、色、觸、味，他全部都想要。  
等意識到這些的時候，紫原才真正覺得很糟糕。

已經跟每個月慣性的去追求美味棒新口味是完全不一樣的欲求，對他來講，這種名叫冰室辰也的食品，從此不能被批量販售，亦無法再跟任何人共享。

只有他能撕開他的包裝，只有他能享用他的甘美，拆吃入腹，溶於骨血，永不分離。

食べたい。食べたい。

無論何時都想要將室ちん圈在自己觸手可及的範圍內，想要他只能看著自己，只能，一直一直，被自己的陰影，完全籠罩。

這種令人火大的、麻煩的、糟糕的……獨佔欲………………

—ＴＢＣ— 


	2. 獨佔欲（中編）

暴烈無風的炎夏，廊檐下懸掛的透明風鈴紋絲不動，熱浪卷著蟬鳴一層層翻湧。  
小小的冰室赤足躲在廊柱背後濃重的陰影裏，日光在腳邊割裂出一道灼目分界。  
似乎是父母的爭吵從內室隱隱約約傳來，庭院裡的驚鹿，水無聲注滿了竹筒，突然傾倒發出咚地一聲脆響………………仿佛被包裹在高熱氣壓中心動憚不得的年幼的他，不知為何，滿心都是被那個未知的命途提前投下的陰影所籠罩的莫名恐懼。

逃げたい…

逃げればいい……

「室ちん…不要逃啊……」  
紫原敦慵懶的、稍微帶點不滿的聲音自後方傳來，緊接着腰間被一股力道掌控，很輕易的就把他拖了回去。寬闊的衣衫下襬因著這逆向的摩擦，被捲到了腰腹之上。

冰室苦笑著，並沒有要逃啊……只是身體預感到了危險，不自覺的就作出了防禦的反應。  
他轉過身，伸手摸到紫原耳邊，將他長長的鬢髮撩起來。失去了遮罩，紫原敦線條凌厲的面龐完全暴露出來，冰室刻意忽略掉對方眼底翻騰的暗涌，試圖跟他講道理：  
「敦、我們不是要出門嗎……明明約好了…」

不出所料，在聽到冰室虛弱藉口的瞬間，紫原敦的眉心立即隆起深深的褶皺。  
「所、以、說、」他直起身體居高臨下的俯視着他，理所當然地責難道：「這全部都是室ちん的錯啊。」

理所當然的。

無論是對誰微笑著也好、對誰溫柔的說話也好、視線的轉落、肢體的碰觸、一切的一切……如果最終指向的不是自己，那就全無意義。  
絕對不行。

想要室ちん。想撫摸室ちん。想抱他，想讓他的身體燙起來猶如被點燃一樣，想看他在自己的臂彎裡徒勞而又綺麗地掙扎，進入他，吃掉他。  
無法抑止的渴念，胸膛裏橫衝直撞的野獸，就算喂飼再多美味也無法停息下來。這根本不由他本人意志掌控的、焦躁的獨佔欲………………

「まったく……めんどうくせーし！」  
不知是在抱怨著什麼的，冰室看到紫原氣鼓鼓地咬下纏在右腕上的絲巾，然後張開十指把及肩的長髮由前額攏到腦後惡狠狠地扎起。  
「實在太火大，所以……」  
一邊動作一邊嘟噥著，隨後紫原敦抬起頭來，陰晴不定的臉上光影交错，一半是暴虐一半是忍耐。  
「絕對要把室ちん欺負到哭出來。」

誰の力もいらない、ただ自分だけを見ていれば良い——

氣場全開。

即使是透過被前髪遮擋住的、左眼不完全的視線，也清晰可見的……敦的表情，令冰室無端想起每一個小孩子、在面對捕獲到的小小昆蟲時，好奇、興奮、與明明想要溫柔以待卻怎麼也控制不了的、殘忍的本能。

「…………なんか…ちょっと怖い……」

嘴上說著害怕的話，唇角卻輕輕翹起來，那一點清淺的笑意，仿佛墨汁滴落在打濕的紙頁上，迅速的暈染、又緩緩的擴散開來，冰室辰也漂亮的眉眼最終彎折成一道優美無比的弧線。

明明是大魔王，卻對他施放出幼稚園等級的威脅…………兩米零八的紫原敦有時候，會讓人產生一種想要把手放到他頭頂上，輕輕揉一揉的莫名錯覺。  
即使這是在普通狀態下不可能辦到的事情。  
即使這是辦到了也會招致可怕後果的事情。

愛のせいで，就算被碾碎也沒有關係。  
這麼想著的冰室，朝紫原伸出了手。

指尖在半空中被捉住，然後被包覆進那隻比他的大上一圈的掌中。紫原敦緩緩俯下身，當冰室觸摸到他低斂眼角的時候，紫原故作凜冽的眉目顷刻就柔軟下來。

「う～そ～だ～」  
他順勢倒在冰室身上，把下頜枕到對方突出的鎖骨，淺紫色的腦袋努力往冰室溫暖的頸窩蹭了蹭，一邊撒嬌一邊發誓道：  
「不會讓室ちん哭的。」  
用無比認真的、小孩子保衛著自己糖果的語氣。

「フフ……」  
冰室刻意壓抑的悶笑透過胸腔輕微的震動傳遞到紫原敦耳畔，他低垂的眼睫略略掀了掀，然後默默收緊了環抱住對方腰部的手臂。

其實是知道的喲，在任性的時候，只要撒嬌的話就能獲得室ちん寵溺的縱容。  
因爲屢試不爽，最後也演變成除了零食之外、紫原敦每天上演的日常。

不是太過無理取鬧的話基本不會遭到拒絕，雖然冰室偶爾會露出困擾的神情，但是，那隻清透眼底無論翻折了多少的千迴百轉，他最終還是會選擇微笑著朝自己張開雙臂。  
這樣就可以了。  
對紫原敦來講，唯有在確認對方眼中只映照著自己的時候，身體裏那無端的焦躁才得以稍稍平撫。 

感覺到有溫柔的力道落到自己的頭頂，安慰一般輕輕撫摸著，紫原敦幾乎是條件反射般瞬間扭曲的眉頭，在經過一兩秒的權衡之後又慢慢舒展開來。  
曾幾何時被冰室誇讚過髮質意外的非常柔軟，儘管他本人並不覺得有什麼特別，不過似乎從此以後就被擅自歸作了萌點，現在室ちん的臉上大概又會露出得逞之後的狡猾表情吧。

雖然被做了討厭的事情，不過因爲是室ちん的關係，所以我也會選擇原諒你。

這就是「愛」了，不是麼？

いただきます——  
紫原敦藏在冰室辰也臉側的暗影裡無聲地宣佈。

跟平時舔舐甜品沒什麼兩樣的親吻落到耳畔，耳垂被含住輕輕噬咬，紫原敦熱烈的、微帶溼意的吐息全部噴灑進入耳道，冰室驟然收緊手指抵抗這甜蜜的攻擊，意識到可能會因此弄痛對方，於是只好撤換了方向扶住紫原因爲親吻逐漸壓過來的肩膀。

兩人的鬢髮相互擦蹭，溼熱的舌尖不時潛入耳道內帶來更加顫慄的感覺，紫原敦一手穿過冰室的腋下摸到他的另一邊耳朵沿着輪廓揉捏。  
敏感脆弱的耳尖遭受如此逗弄迅速地燙起來，薄薄的肌表底下無數毛細血管賁張將耳朵染得緋紅，彷彿心臟轉移到了被觸碰的地方，甚至連耳膜也隨之鼓動，冰室扶住紫原的雙手終於因爲無法忍耐而改爲推拒：  
「アツシ･…もっ……leave it at that、」

「んー？」  
對於戀人的抗議，紫原僅僅哼出一個濃重的鼻音作爲回應。  
他撩開冰室總是擋著左邊半張臉的前髮去吻他緊閉的眼睛，像是藏著秘密般極少有人能夠碰觸的箇所，灼熱的呼吸打在眼皮、顴骨和臉頰周圍，密密麻麻的侵略感，冰室用力偏過頭躲避，在對方鍥而不捨的糾纏下輕喘：  
「……癢、」

「へぇ……會癢喔…」  
明知故問的，紫原敦一臉殘念的表情扁了扁嘴，他微微支起上身，決心要補償自己一樣迅速在冰室唇上偷了個吻，又因爲角度的偏差只能吻到對方的唇角。  
這下好像更不滿意了，紫原彆扭的擰起眉，捏着冰室的下巴轉過來又重重地親上去，甚至發出chu～的一聲響。  
總算是得償了所願的傢伙在冰室錯愕的眼神注視下舔了舔嘴唇：  
「室ちん好～甜～」

「………………………………」  
直球小天使大概不知道自己這種類似於惡意賣萌的行爲會對對方的心臟造成怎樣的重擊，宛如籃球嘭地墜入籃框，網兜被衝力帶出反方向彈起，又飄然回落。  
冰室竭力維持著表面的鎮定，眼中卻萬念翻騰。  
他張開嘴剛想說點什麼，紫原的唇就再度壓了下來。不過這次，卻是與之前完全不同的，成人式的親吻。

「ふっ…っ･…ぅ……んっ…」  
唇齒交接的間隙泄露出斷續的喘息和粘著的水音，略微超出預想之外，紫原的親吻並沒有太多侵略性，更像是要把他煨化一般的極盡纏綿。 

溼潤的鼻息從微微錯開的鼻間呼出，又重新被彼此吸入。交換的唾液裡似乎還殘留著西瓜冰棒清甜的味道，冰室微微睜開眼睛凝視著他彷彿來自於お菓子星球的王子，妖精先生長長的睫毛下面一層緋薄的溫柔光影。  
那一刻，心臟如同被人輕輕捏住，瞬間停止了所有脈搏，身體裡奔流的情念失去載重，頓時七零八落。

冰室正倉惶著不知該如何收拾內心突來的暴動，紫原敦的大手順着腰線摸到脊骨，指腹上的薄茧碾過肌膚彷彿帶着電芒沿路穿行，本來就是敏感帶，冰室幾乎是即刻便弓起腰，顫抖著貼向紫原的腹部。  
「うっ——！！」  
應激反應之下，兩人的唇舌分離，來不及吞嚥的唾液牽出長長一道銀絲，最終滴落在冰室修長脖頸的一側。

似乎很是滿意對方這樣的反應，紫原敦微笑著吻上冰室頸側閃爍著細微光澤的一線痕跡。  
彷如溺水之人般被紫原用力撈起腰身緊緊抱住，衣服也被順勢褪去，棉麻織料微微粗糙的質地擦過冰室的鼻尖和額頭，在失去視線的須臾，他感覺到紫原敦的噬咬忽而從脖頸滑落至胸口。  
胸前的小點驀然被含進溫熱口唇中，冰室辰也不禁發出一聲短促的驚呼。

乳首被舔弄輕咬的奇異感覺令人多少有些無所適從，非常少見的隱忍而又無措的表情在冰室一向冷靜的美麗面龐上交結，連環住紫原肩膀的雙臂也在微微顫抖。想推開，但又不忍心拒絕。他從來都習慣于放縱著紫原敦的一切，包括這個人對自己哪怕是過分的侵襲。

身體被他攫獲，感官由他牽引，冰室已經在心裡說服了自己準備放任紫原的又一次任性，可是當對方解開他腰間的皮帶扣、作勢要剝掉他最後的防護時，冰室卻突然抓住了紫原敦的手。

紫原抬頭看了他一眼。

撞上對方帶著些許疑惑的目光，冰室辰也這才夢如初醒，變幻不定的臉上瞬間被羞恥心染得通紅。  
——また……他痛苦的閉上眼。  
幾乎是每次、每一次，在做愛之前，都會不由自主的選擇各種可笑且無用的手段進行抵抗的自己，冰室也不知道是為了什麼，在紫原敦面前，他總會抱有這種奇怪的矜持。

而仿佛對此已經習以為常的紫原，每次、亦是每一次，面對這樣的冰室，無一例外的都會覺得對方真是——可愛至極。

「よしよし、良い子だよな室ちんは。」  
強忍著笑意，紫原側過身，將冰室圈在懷中，一邊輕拍著他的後背一邊安慰道。

明明身為前輩，卻被年下的戀人當作小孩子一樣對待，這微妙的錯位感令自尊心奇高的冰室蹙起眉。  
「アツシ…」  
他仰起臉剛要抗議，迎接到的卻是紫原不容分說的親吻。

無法抵擋。

根本不能抵擋。  
冰室辰也明白自己在面對這個人的時候並沒有任何勝算。無論是１ｏｎ１，還是做愛。  
只能任由他爲所欲爲。

中學時就被歸爲キセキの世代的紫原敦，他所持有的天賦不僅僅表現在超常的體格和籃球天分上。雖然總是表現出一副閒散無覺的拖沓樣子，其實卻異常聰明，某些時候更是敏銳得過分，再加上好奇心，使得在與冰室的這段關係裡，越來越呈現出一種猶如他在球場上一般的、絕對壓倒性的態勢。

就連肌膚相親這件事，不知從什麼時候開始，冰室也已經無法再如最初那般占盡上風、遊刃有餘。他所有賴以生存的偽裝在紫原敦面前全都如同那些滴落到他臉頰上的淚珠一樣碎裂潰散。 

紫原敦像對待自己喜愛的零食一樣，把他從外到內細緻拆解、慢慢品食。冰室辰也每一點新活的反應，每一個未知的敏感，都是紫原敦不斷追逐刷新的戰績。

這對冰室來說無異於折磨。無論是身體上的，還是心理上的。

從清晨能夠持續到夜半幾乎毫不間斷的蟬鳴、鳥雀飛過窗前翅膀拍打的聲音、被夏風吹拂投射到厚重窗簾上躍動的細碎陽光、空調制動發出低低回響………………感覺告訴他這是人間，可是被熾熱體溫環繞的自己卻猶如身在地獄。  
冰室渾身赤裸緊貼著紫原敦無法逃離，喉結、乳尖、腰側、後背的脊骨、尾椎、大腿根部、膝腘……身體的每一個部位都被紫原用雙手或嘴唇一一標記，肌膚因為對方衣物的來回擦蹭摩成粉紅，冰室辰也喘息著，前髪被汗水洇濕貼在額上，即使房間裡充斥著冷氣，也絲毫無法為兩人降溫。

熱……隔著夏衫薄薄的衣料交換的體溫似乎比直接裸裎相对更為致命，冰室實在忍受不了，埋首到紫原的肩頸處求救：「……ア…ツシ、」

「衣服…」

「嗯？」

「把衣服…脱掉……」

紫原敦明顯愣了一下。

「……不行哦室ちん、」  
他輕笑著湊過去磨蹭冰室滾燙的面頰。

「好像說了很色情的話……可以碾碎你嗎……」

冰室苦笑著想，也差不多……被你碾碎了。  
確實如此。  
即使是承受方，其實作為男性並不需要太多前戲。可紫原敦卻對此有著堪稱可怕的執著和耐性。  
他享受著冰室在自己手心底下的每一分掙扎，欣賞著冰室在欲情煎熬裡的每一瞬瑰麗。  
而這一切，雖然飽含痛楚，卻也滿載甜蜜。

甘い、甘いし  
室ちんの身体って。  
お菓子よりも甘い……なぜ、何故だろ？

不斷親吻著對方，然而飢餓的感覺卻越發明顯。  
紫原敦一邊脫掉自己的衣衫，一邊委屈地朝身下的戀人撒嬌道：  
「室ちん……還不夠啊…」

當紫原沉重的身軀壓下來肌膚相貼的瞬間，冰室無法自控地一陣戰慄。他感受到對方更為直接熱烈的體溫、皮膚上濕滑的汗水、還有柔韌又有硬度的腰腹肌肉群……已經挺立起來的性器面對面地被擠壓在彼此身體間交換著脈動。

「唔…——」冰室終於咬不住自己的唇，從齒間漏出一聲呻吟。

紫原一手拂開他額頭汗濕的前髪，把一個吻印在了冰室的眉心。  
「ねぇ、室ちん、やりたい……」

やりたい。  
食べたい。  
身體這樣叫囂著幾乎瀕臨邊界，然而紫原的動作依然十分溫柔。

他是他的救贖、是他最為珍視的寶物。

冰室辰也睜開眼，視線已經被汗水暈染得有些迷蒙，他彎起唇角，抬手把紫原敦垂墜下來的頭髮撩到他耳後。  
然後他聽到他輕聲說：  
「…いいよ。」

—ＴＢＣ— 


End file.
